thestreetfighterfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Street Fighter: Future
Street Fighter: Future (Sutorito Faita?) also called Street Fighter in Japan, takes place 3 years after Street Fighter III: 3rd strike, featuring older characters. Story M.Bison's Son, Bison Jr., holds the 4th world warrior tournament in order to bring back Shadaloo and to avenge his father who was killed by Chun-Li. Characters Most characters have the same moves of past characters Sakura: Now using Ryu's moveset, she hopes to Fight him. Rival: Sean. Moveset: Ryu. Country: Japan Sean: Now not a complete loser, Sean enters the tournament to test his skills. Rival: Sakura. Moveset: Ken. Brazil Teddy: A part of the U.S.Air Force, Sent to stop Shadaloo. Rival: Cyborg. Moveset: Guile, Charlie. Country: U.S. The Destroyer: Jr. Bison's right hand man. Rival: Rikishi. Moveset: Zangief. Country: Pakistan Jr. Bison: M. Bison's son, holds the tournament to avenge his father. Rival: Chun-Li. Moveset: M. Bison Country: ? EL Monster: A ferocious monster, terrorizes the tournament. Rival: Jimmy. Moveset; Blanka. Country: Mexico Akuma: Seeks to destroy all good, interrupts the final battle of the tournament. Rival: Dracula. Country: Japan R. Mika: Rainbow Mika is a Pro wrestler, enters to win the prize money. Rival: Mike. Country: Japan Ryu: The World Warrior has come back, accidently enters. Rival: Sakura. Country: Unknown Kang: One of Jr. Bison's hencman. Rival: Mr. Blind. Moveset: Sodom Jimmy: Recieving plastic surgery, Blanka now looks like a human, enters for money. Rival: El monster. Moveset: Dan. Country: Brazil Mike: A pro boxer, enters to test his skill. Rival: R. Mika. Moveset: Balrog. Country: Australia Cyborg: A robot made by M. Bison, is really Charlie Nash. Rival: Teddy. Moveset: Shadow. Country: ? (Formerly U.S.) Mr. Blind: A psychonetic swordsman, enters to get revenge on Kang. Rival: Kang. Moveset: Modified Sagat. Country: S. Korea Chun-Li: A retired interpol agent, enters for fun. Rival: Ino. Country: China Dracula: An angry vampire, enters to destroy humanity. Rival: Akuma. Country: Transylvania Ino: A girl who looks up to Sakura, enters to fight Sakura. Rival: Chun-Li. Moveset: Sakura (SFA). Country:Hong Kong Rikishi: A sumo, enters to gain make sumo more popular. Rival: The Destroyer. moveset: E. Honda. Country: Japan Character Creation A new feature to the Street Fighter series is character creation, where the players can fully customize facial features, proportions of body parts, clothes, etc. You can also pick moves from any character in the game and characters that aren't in the game. A word only prolouge and ending can be created also, as well as bios. The max number of characters that can be made is 20. Example of a bio Name: Ryu Alias: The Wold Warrior Moves: Shinkuu Hadoken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Lunge Kick Supers: 1. Shin Hadoken 2. Shin Shoryuken 3. Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Description: Ryu was adopted and raised by Gouken, he was also trained Gouken along with his best friend Ken. Trivia *Gouken, M. Bison & Sagat appear in the opening but are only DLC characters *Nobody has Ryu or Jr. Bison as there rival as they are the mini-boss (Jr. Bison) an Boss (Ryu). *This is the first time Sakura has been shown wearing a gi and having a ponytail *Ryu and Akuma swap nationalities in this game, Akuma's is now Japan and Ryu's is Unknown *